darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
One of a Kind/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out * Talk to Mr. Mordaut in his office in Varrock Museum. * Read the book Hannibus Hunted. * Talk to Mr. Mordaut and ask about Bob the Cat. Bob the Cat * Locate Bob the Cat by opening your Catspeak amulet (e). (Bob is shown as a yellow dot on the Mini-map) * Ask about "A human to look after?" (Chat options 2-2-2) Unferth's house * Travel to Unferth's house in Burthorpe (North East of the Burthorpe lodestone) * Ask about the hidden library (Chat options 1-3-1-1-2) * Search bookcase. * Investigate fireplace. * Inspect table. * Remove carpet. * Enter trapdoor. Robert the Strong's library * Search the desk in the centre of the room. * Investigate weapon rack. Take some rust from the weapons. (North side) * Use Iron oxide on emerald to get Animate Rock Scroll. * Read the Animate Rock Spell scroll by the statue to the south. * Talk to Hannibus. (Chat options 1-1-2-1-1-4-2) * Search all Bookcases. (West and east) * Look at the map. (South) Wilderness Forinthry Dungeon ''Warning: You will enter the Wilderness – bring only the Dragonkin Primer'' * Run to the Green dragons in the south east corner of the Forinthry Dungeon. * Entering the area will prompt a message to continue One of a Kind. * Hannibus will talk to you. * Run closer to the south east corner of the room. * Study Rock. Brimhaven Dungeon * Travel to the iron/steel dragons in Brimhaven Dungeon * Entering the area will prompt a message to continue One of a Kind. * Kill 3 iron dragons. * Head to the west wall by the Mysterious entrance to study the Dragonkin writing. Grotworm Lair – Queen Black Dragon * Travel to the Grotworm Lair. * Slide down the shortcut. * Investigate Summoning portal (do NOT pass through, this will start the normal Queen Black Dragon fight) * Talk with Hannibus. (Chat options: 3-1-1-1) Dragontooth Island * Travel to Dragontooth Island. * Head south to the Mysterious entrance. * Survive fighting the celestial dragon for 2 minutes (you're not required to kill them). * Talk to Hannibus again. The Mysterious statues * Read the Animate Rock Scroll by 2 of the 4 Mysterious statues. Locations of Mysterious statues * East of Seer's Village Bank * North West of Karamja Lodestone (North of Brimhaven Dungeon Entrance) * North West of Ardougne Lodestone * North of the Tower of Life Note: Turning 4 of the 4 statues will give a one-time bonus 10,000 xp in a skill of choice. * Travel to the north-west corner of Entrana. * Read the Animate Rock Scroll by the Submerged statue (Chat options 3-3) The white dragon ''Warning: You will enter the wilderness!'' * Activate the Artefact in Edgeville to meet with Hannibus in the KBD Lair. * Talk with the KBD. * Enter Mysterious entrance. * Talk with Therragorn. (Chat options: 1-1) * Fight the 3 Dragon-Hunters (they can stun you!). Daemonheim with Kerapac * Kerapac will talk to you. (Chat options 3-2-1-1-1) * Head into the far northern room. Kerapac will talk to you. (Chat options 2) Boss battle * Harvest 25 memories from the wisps and channel them into the cage. * Talk with Kerapac to fight the boss. The boss Echo of Jas can stun you. Monsters will periodically aid the Echo of Jas, but they can easily be killed with 1 life points of damage. Wrapping up * Kerapac will talk to you. (Chat options 4-1) * Decide Hannibus's fate. * Quest Complete! Additional rewards * Rotate all 4 Mysterious Statues for 10,000 bonus experience in a skill of choice. * Players who have completed Ritual of the Mahjarrat can also gain a bonus 25,000 experience in a skill of their choice by talking to the Submerged Statue on Entrana. Category:One of a Kind